euro_songfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Plik:Mee And The Band - Eat Pierogi (270. EUROSONGS)
Opis Eat Pierogi - a song written to best describe how passionate Polish people get about their precious national dumplings! Tourists that visit Poland watch and learn, you can even learn the Polish language for free, by watching the Karaoke lyrics version afterwards! Many people have said this should be nominated for Eurovision and it doesn't matter what country, because everyone loves Pierogi! Any Polish child can tell you that the cure to everything is Pierogi! World Peace = Pierogi Famine = Pierogi Depression = Pierogi You name a malady and Pierogi are the remedy! So it’s no wonder that Mee And The Band have written a passionate song about getting ‘Keep Your Hands Off My Pierogi!” These homemade little dumplings are created with great love and a lot of skill, every family fights over the last one, just in case it really is the last one ever!Which is ludicrous, because a world with no Pierogi is like the atmosphere without air, non of us could exist on this planet without Pierogi.We might as well have called it Planet Pierog not Earth! Any way, this song was written as a a christmas time joke gift for ‘Mee And The Band’s’ family, where 32 of them convene under one roof to celebrate christmas Polish style. Traditions include, waiting for the 1st star to appear in the sky before beginning a meal that consists of, 13 courses! And although not all of the courses are to everyone’s taste, all family members agree on one thing and that is that the highlight of the evening is…..you guessed it PIEROGI. Mee And The Band, a dual heritage Pop Star ,celebrates her ethnicity through the love of Pierogi and through her poetic license lyricism combining both the Polish and English language, a hybrid mix she dons as Ponglish! In the song, the character she portrays is a possessive obsessive wife prepared to beat her own husband to protect the Pierogi “Mama sent for Mee.” The cast of the video are all trying to steel them from her – it’s all a little bit, well, ‘bonkers’! #eatpierogi This is the 1st of many catchy songs to be released by Mee And The Band. She is releasing her album MIND MATTERS, where the collection of songs lyrically ‘address the stress’ that fast paced modern day life can bring and songs lyrically explore inspired solutions, that are rooted in Mindfulness, The Law of Attraction and Self Love. Artists like Mee And The Band are truly a unique breed, in that they steer away from vanity and self importance, so that they can better deliver us serious messages in a light hearted way, through tongue and cheek / slap stick humour. God only knows the world needs to laugh and smile more! May EAT PIEROGI be the first of many catalysts! #iLoveMee You can follow this unique and comedic musical artist on YouTube, FaceBook, Instagram, Twitter, you can also buy her songs on itunes, amazon, google play, spotify to name a few outlets and if you love Mee And The Band’s world and want to support this artist financially to continue uplifting the cosmos with her Kooky world, then you can become a Patron on www.Patreon.com/MeeAndTheBand. Thanks for all the people that participated in this music video and helped make it possible. Kategoria:Filmy